


Haunted by Her Former Self

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26650324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: She’s created a new life for herself as Marina, top bitch in New York but sometimes she needs to recall who she used to be, even if most of her memories are gone.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 4





	Haunted by Her Former Self

**Author's Note:**

> This operates on the premise that Marina was once Abigail Hobbs and most of her memories of being Abigail haven’t been taken away. I own neither Hannibal nor The Magicians, I’m simply borrowing their worlds. Or perhaps they’re borrowing me?

Sometimes Marina needed to remember who she once was, a girl who’d been erased. A girl who’d been, in the words of one of her two adopted fathers, a victim. 

It was the ghost of her other adopted father she conjured. It was easy enough to summon his troubled face, to visualize the tenderness in his green eyes. 

“Will,” she said, suppressing a shiver. “Would you ever have forgiven me for the things I’ve done? Both what you figured out at the cabin…and what I’ve done since?”

“I’ve done terrible things myself since that cabin.” He smiled the tight smile that always seemed on the verge of tears. For him, it was laugh, cry, or go mad. Will Graham seldom laughed, but he could force himself to smile. He was already going mad. “Abigail, I forgave Hannibal. Did you think I wouldn’t forgive you?”

The girl who’d once been Abigail Hobbs reached out to hug him but Will Graham wasn’t there. Not anymore. 

Marina wiped a tear with an impatient hand from her cheek. Marina didn’t cry. And Abigail Hobbs, she’d cried far too often.

“I don’t need your permission for anything I am or do,” she muttered to the empty air as if she were still that vulnerable, gullible teenage girl. 

“Nor do you need our approval.” Hannibal’s voice floated back as if he was in the room with her, bringing the past to the present. “But I hope it would mean something to you.”

“Don’t you dare try to make me feel guilty!” She turned in the direction of the voice. “Not you, not ever! As if I’d have to justify anything Marina ever did to you, you who constantly committed crimes out of curiosity!”

Hannibal didn’t answer either, for he wasn’t there either. 

“I miss you.” Hell, tears were spilling down her face. “No matter what else we were, we were a family of sorts.”

Next she’d be calling back her biological father and the two of them would go hunting together through an enchanted wood. Maybe she’d enchant one of those annoying snotty little students into a magical beast, whom she and her father would take down together. 

Marina laughed in spite of herself. Now this was whom she was. This was whom she wanted to be. Someone who laughed in the face of pain, no matter how much everyone else cried, even if that pain was her own. 

It was better than crying.

**Author's Note:**

> The reference to Hannibal saying that Abigail was a victim is a reference to a tender scene between the two of them at the end of Trou Normande during the first season of Hannibal. The lines “I don’t need your permission.” “Nor do you need our approval, but I would hope it would mean something to you.” are from a scene between Abigail, Hannibal, and Will in Trou Normande.


End file.
